Transitor: The Forth Weilder
by HKH4
Summary: Years have passed since the secound Purge, and Mike has grown used to his life as Transistor user. However, Cloudbank is about to be thrown into chaos again n the third, and final Purge. Which side will win?


**THE FORTH ****WIELDER**

**The Wielders and ****Back story**

1st Wielder:

Name: Red

Musical Talent: Singing

Added ability: Crash()

Ability attributes: slows an enemy and increases the damage done by other moves that are combo-ed with it.

Background and reason for Wielding:

Red was formally a famous singer, and a well respected person in general. This, however, was the reason the Camerata came for her, intent on stealing her voice and, as an unfortunate side effect, her life. However this plan only partially succeeded, Red being saved by a mysterious man who was also her lover. At this moment, the first "Purge" began. Reds voice was stolen, But her life was preserved, and her lover absorbed into Transistor. She then began her hunt for the Camerata, Which evolved into a desperate fight to stop the Process from "Purging" the whole city. In the end, The Process was pushed back, disappearing for a while after doing this, Red took her own life, joining her lover inside the Transistors world.

2nd Wielder

Name: Veronica Welshish

Musical Talent: Violin

Added ability: Tune()

Ability attributes: Transistors form and power output changes depending on the users fighting style. This ability became necessary to defeat the Anti-Transistor.

Background and reason for wielding:

Veronica was a rising star, becoming close to being like Red. She was an spectacular artist, and commonly worked with the third and fourth wielders, Vice Francis and Mike Elliot, on many musical events, eventual becoming the so group often called the "Three Strings of Cloudbank." These three also became the leaders of the survivors of the first "Purge". Veronica became the first to wield Transistor due to the vote of the people and the other two Strings. She was at first quite hesitant to use Transistor, but quickly became a powerful user. In the four years of her use of Transistor, she spent the first two rebuilding the city, using Transistor's "read/write" ability. The third year was spent quietly, and so was the first half of the fourth. Through the whole time Veronica wielded Transistor it never spoke a world, Veronica often said that Transistor seemed preoccupied.

However, halfway through the forth year the Process once again reared it terrifying head, swiftly attacking Cloudbank and throwing it into a chaotic, desperate war. Veronica was drawn away from the main fighting force by the Process, and Eventually had Transistor ripped out of her hands after hours of fighting never ending waves of Process. Veronica managed to escape, but Transistor was assimilated by the Process and "analyzed" by the Process. After about an hour, Veronica managed to rescue Transistor, to only minutes later be attacked by the Anti-Transistor, which appears to be exactly the same as Transistor in shape and ability, but instead of emerald green its a dark pink, instead of red it blue, and instead of gold its black. its "personality" was that of what seems to be a disturbed girl, constantly giggling and speaking in an odd way. its wielder was a new form of Process, called Copy, that was in the shape of [INFORMATION CORRUPTED]. Veronica, already injured, put up a desperate fight but was defeated and killed by the superior wielder and blade. Veronica's dying act was to warp Transistor to its third wielder, Vice Francis.

3rd Wielder

Name: Vice R. Francis

Added ability: Hail()

Ability attributes: Hail() is a ability comparable to Kill(), launching a orb into the air that burst into around forty (40) homing, speedy projectiles that deal mediocre damage in singles but also have a stacking purge effect, and as multiple projectiles hit the enemy the enemy is quickly destroyed. this function can also be used as a passive defense, generating five that fly around the user and fly out to block projectiles such as Haircuts or tractor beams. These versions also have similar attributes to Haircuts, exploding violently on contact, but doing no damage to the User().

Background and reason for Wielding

Vice was know for being a gentleman from the country, At first being a small support Guitar player for several group but he grew to being a soloist, for a time. He then joined the Three Strings, and became a quite well know person, though he was the smallest member of the group in fame, he was still much loved by Cloudbank. Its believed that he and Veronica had very deep relationship.

Vice literally had Transistor thrown at him, while taking a short rest from the combat against the Process. After a few minutes of Vice having it, Transistor began to speak, at first incoherently, crying out about Red and the others having been taken from him, but after a bit began to speak normally, and sounding a bit depressed. It informed Vice that there was another Transistor blade, and that it was a great danger if not stopped. Vice proceeded to begin the hunt for the Anti-Transistor, and after several days, found it, after, however, it had killed thirty people, and was near killing the forth Wielder, Mike. Vice proceeded to attack, Quickly doing critical damage to the Copy from behind, but not being able to kill it completely. The Anti began an counter attack, beating back the un-experienced Vice. However, Vice activated the ability Tune() which changed Transistor into a extremely powerful shield, and began to attack the Anti with a heavy rain of Hail() attacks, but in a desperate act the Anti struck Vice, stabbing clear through his chest, but did not pay attention to the fact that Vice had created a packet, and detonated it right as the Anti struck, destroying the Copy and sending the Anti flying.

However, the wound on Vice was extremely severe, and he bleed out in minutes, dying in Mikes hands.

4th Wielder

Name: Mike Elliot

Musical Talent: Piano

Added ability: Emotion()

Ability Attributes: Emotion() is an very powerful move, but has a fair share of unconfirmed effects. Emotion() is an ability that when used will create a very powerful attack or defense, but is never quite the same, changing to the User()'s current feelings. However, a few general effects have been Confirmed , but still vary depending on the Users()'s exact feelings.

Anger/Rage: An devastatingly powerful close range attack, made even more dangerous with Mike's Tune() weapon, a large claw, That has a reaction of making the enemy hit explosive and go flying. any enemy's hit by the blast will have the same effect.

Variations seen: The enemy has been seen to burst into several Hail() projectiles, that specifically targeted farther away enemy's, and it has also been seen to cause a Spark() effect, exploding into several small orbs.

Sadness/sorrow: creates an area similar to the effects of a Weed, Causing enemy's inside of it to be quickly destroyed, and healing Mike and Transistor

Variations Seen: Instead of destroying enemy's, it has been seen to cause these following effects, none at the same time: Turn them to Mike's side, slow and stun enemy's, reflect all projectiles, cause a Void() effect, and pull the enemy toward Mike, this has only been seen when his Tune() is active, however.

Happiness/?: unconfirmed, never Has Mike been happy in combat.

Calm/Indifferent: Creates a distance attack that seems to track enemy's similarly to Hail() projectiles, but target specific enemy's, generally grouped ones or more powerful ones. The more time put int charging this attack increases its damage output, and if it happens to destroy the enemy it hits it will split into two equally as powerful orbs that track down more targets. However if it kills an enemy in a crowd it detonates violently, damaging all around it. the same effect as the other, however, stay the same.

Variations seen: None. this has only been used twice in Mikes use of Transistor.

Background and reason for wielding:

A man with a bad habit for drinking, Mike was commonly seen at Cloudbank's quieter bars. However, this habit did not negatively effect his carer as a musician, and actually several of the songs recorded while he was intoxicated are among the most popular of its kind. However, Mike on his own played many "one time only" songs, never writing them down on paper and just playing from his mind. Meeting Vice and Veronica changed that however, his songs for the Three Strings all written out. Mike was a very good icebreaker, good friends with many of Cloudbank.

After Vice's death, Mike went into the depths of insanity, but not before saving Cloudbank from the Process the same way Red had. After this event, however, Mike went to Cloudbank's Insane asylum for three years, going through PTSD. He came out, however, much better, but still haunted by the deaths of both of his friends. Transistor was originally supposed to go to another person, but refused to let anyone but Mike use him, saying that "Its his inheritance from the last two."And Mike became his wielder, and also had the job of being the head of security to Cloudbank, but was more a job designed for one specific guard duty, protection from any Process attacks that had been happening throughout the city, the remains of the Process seeming to have taken up Guerrilla warfare tactics. This has been his job since the last Purge, but while he doesn't know it, the Process has been growing under the city, and is now ready for a third, and final, war...


End file.
